User talk:Iconclast
Iconclast, Welcome! Hello, and welcome to NWNWiki. Thank you for your contributions. For help, see Wikipedia help:contents and introduction to Wikipedia, and please read NWNWiki:Manual of style. If you'd like to practice editing, please use the sandbox. I hope you enjoy editing here! By the way, you can sign your name on talk pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, see help:contents, add a question to NWNWiki talk:Community Portal or ask me on my talk page. Again, welcome! -- The Krit (Talk) 03:53, 9 June 2009 :* Thanks for the welcome, Krit! I have no idea where you find the time to do all you do but am glad you do!--Iconclast 13:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Files This talk page is really for others leaving messages for you, while your user page is a better place to make notes for yourself. So I moved your personal notes to your user page. If you were just experimenting to see if the file links worked (rather than keeping a record for yourself), you could also use the Sandbox for such things. I hope that's not a problem. --The Krit 08:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) * That is quite helpful and thanks for your efforts to educate structure, TK! Never thought of practicing linking in the sandbox. And that's even the reason I haven't deleted the link your bot posted here when I joined. Doh! I am trying to learn how files are managed on the wiki and ran one test load prior to an "official" one. : There are two issues that confuse me. First of all, when I update the contents of a file (upload a new revision), the links don't seem to point to the new version and am forced to reload with a new filename and then go back and re-link all instances. I suspect this is not how it is designed to work but need an explanation of what is (should be) happening. Is there an extended time lag (maybe minutes or hours?) before the revision of version takes effect? Secondly, is there any way to delete a file? I didn't seem to be able to delete my test upload so tried just uploading the test.doc filename to contain my "official" data (not an effective filename, but at least the data would be of some use). At that point ran into the problem described in the first issue above. Even though these are very small files I would like to avoid cluttering the server up with files and versions of files that have no practical value. Can you enlighten or link me to a page that outlines how files are revised and managed here in wikiland?--Iconclast 14:27, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :* There are various caches between you and the file. Wikia has one, your browser has one, and it's possible there are others in between. It's not unheard of for caches to take hours to a day to propagate changes back to you. Most people see updates faster (usually within a minute or two), but such delays are well within the realm of reasonable possibility. :: As for deleting the files, the general procedure is to use the template to flag it for deletion, but first you have to realize the two ways to link to your files. You've been using the "Media" name space (e.g. Media:Test.doc), which links directly to the file. If you instead use the "File:" name space (e.g. ' '), you get to the wiki page for that file. You can edit that wiki page to add the template. Give it a try. --The Krit 23:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) (Dead link removal. --The Krit 03:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC)) ::* I believe I've accomplished the deletion request. Please make a quick check to see if it worked. I still have the earlier revision of another filename to remove but wanted to see how long the deletion takes (if I did it right!). Obviously, if the deletion requires inspection by humans rather than bot or batch, the process will tax the admins and I would like to avoid clogging their agenda. So... if I would like folks to be alerted that the version they are DL'ing should have a newer version "in queue", would it make sense to accompany the link with some sort of revision label? If that makes sense, I will need to begin placing clear revision labels inside the documents. Any better method would you recommend to control the cache-languishing phenomenon?--Iconclast 23:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::* I wouldn't worry much about the version control, although putting a date inside the document (maybe the page footer?) is not a bad idea. The odds are pretty good that by the time someone else looks at your file, it will be the newest version being presented to them. (While it is possible for an update to take hours, a huge majority of the time it takes minutes.) As for deletions, those are done manually (to prevent malicious vandals from deleting good articles). If I notice someone flagging their own file/article for deletion, I tend to delete it right away, but if I miss it, it could take 2-4 weeks. If it's someone else's article, I tend to leave it up for 6-9 months to make sure no one wants to save it, with exceptions made if the presence of the article is harmful to the wiki. (There hasn't been a huge backlog because of this huge delay yet, so not a big deal to me.) Just don't go uploading files for the sake of marking them for deletion, and it'll be fine. :) --The Krit 03:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :* Is OK to delete? NWNWiki is reporting it as a duplicate of (and has fewer links to it than #2). --The Krit 12:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Dead link dewiki'd. --The Krit 13:13, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::* Absolutely. That was a housekeeping task of mine that got lost in the shuffle. Once I understood the lag in caching revisions, duplicates such as these won't get posted. --Iconclast 12:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ResRefs Something I just noticed in the branch of giving article -- you cannot get an item's ResRef by editing a copy of the item. Since every blueprint must have a unique ResRef, that gets automatically changed when editing a copy. Either use the preview window or look at the properties of a placed item to see the ResRef of a standard item. (For custom items, there is an "Edit" option in addition to "Edit Copy".) --The Krit 16:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Good point. Until you mentioned it, I wasn't thinking about how the toolset modifies the item information as if I was creating a new one. Thanks for explaining the proper procedure, TK. ;) --Iconclast 20:14, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Everyone goes through that particular learning experience at least once. ;) Eventually, you learn that every BioWare standard ResRef starts with "nw_", "x0_, "x1_", "x2_", or "x3_", indicating which (if any) expansions provide it (original game/pre-1.69 patch, either expansion, SoU only, HotU only, or patch 1.69, respectively). --The Krit 21:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Contributor Registering Subjective Opinions on Article Pages Discussion moved to talk:breastplate. I'm moving this discussion to an article talk page since it does deal with a specific article (well, article's'), and its easier to keep track of these discussions when they are associated with the articles in some way. Please continue the discussion over there (or let me know your objections if you think it should remain here). --The Krit (talk) 01:58, December 7, 2016 (UTC)